Level
Candy Crush Saga currently has 530 levels,all within 36 episodes. Every episode has 15 levels except for the first two, which only have 10. Click the link to see the Full List of Levels or the page on Episodes. World One World Two World Three World Four World Five World Six Level Types In Candy Crush Saga, there are 5 different types of level: *Moves ' '- get a certain amount of points in a certain amount of moves. *Jelly ' '- clear all the jelly on the board. *Ingredients ' '- bring all the ingredients down to the bottom of the board. *Timed ' '- get a certain amount of points within the time limit. *Candy Order ' ' - Crush the amount of candies given on the dashboard in a certain amount of moves. Jelly levels are the most frequent, making up 43% of the levels, whereas target score levels are the rarest, despite the first 5 levels all being target score levels. Sugar Crush The different level types bring different "Sugar Crush" effects at the end. *Moves - there is no real "Sugar Crush" effect here, except unactivated special candies being activated. *Jelly - for every move remaining, three candy fish come on the screen and start eating the candies at random, giving you more points. *Ingredients/Candy Order - both levels have the same effect. For every move remaining, a candy at random will become a striped candy, giving an extra 3000 points for every striped candy. Then they all activate. *Timed - any +5 candies left on the screen will turn into the exploding wrapped candy and activate itself. Dreamworld The Dreamworld is a new world seperate from the main game that contains levels 1 to 140. They are exact replicas of the original levels except with more blocker introduced earlier and are more common on the board. Check out Dreamworld Levels for more specific information. Trivia *Many people consider jelly levels the hardest level type. *The 100th jelly level was Level 235. The 100th ingredient drop level is Level 413. The 100th order level is Level 441. *Level 350 is the most hated level of all time. *Timed levels are the only levels in which you aren't pressured by the amount of moves you have left. However, you have to make quick decisions. *The first Candy Crush Saga support site, CrushingCandies.com, passed the limit of 5000 unique visitors per day in only 3 days. *Levels 100 and 300 are both jelly. Level 200 and 500 are ingredients and level 400 is candy order. *The most hated level type is jelly level. Jelly levels are hated in many ways and is the reason this game is hard. They are also very common. *The episode with the least Jelly levels is Wafer Wharf (episode 10) with only 2. The most is Easter Bunny Hills (episode 6) with 9. *The episode with most Candy Order levels is Wafer Wharf with 10. *Level 295 and Level 327 have the exact same layout with the only difference being the number of jellies. *Level 65 became so famous once that several other levels based on Level 65 are created, including Level 320. *Levels 350 and 530 are world finales. *All the level numbers ending in 65 are hard or very hard. Level 65 used to be the most hated level ever, Level 165 is a very hard candy order level, Level 265 is quite a hard jelly level, Level 365 is a medium-hard candy order level, and 465 is a hard ingredients level. Category:Candy Crush Saga